


Sinfully Yours

by Squiddles66



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Priest, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: Something had been on your mind so much that it began to bother you and affect your performance as a Saviour. So you decided to give the confessional booth a try. However, you got a lot more than you expected.





	Sinfully Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ash’s writing challenge. This was a lot of fun to write and to play with. I’ve recently had a thing for Priests lately ;). I also had Oh Lord by In This Moment on repeat as I re-read the story.

The Sanctuary is exactly that, a sanctuary for the people who are still fighting to stay alive. It may not look like it, but it manages to give us what we need, thanks to the scavengers that go out every day searching for materials we need to continue living.

Any stable shelter with a steady flow of supplies is a sanctuary in this time of the apocalypse. The Sanctuary seems to have kept a lot of the necessities that people need to keep themselves sane and feel normal.

Probably one of the most bizarre items the scavengers brought back with them is a confessional booth. At first, we all laughed at how ridiculous it is to have something like this, but everyone fell silent as they soon realised it was something they all needed. Not necessarily to seek forgiveness, but reassurance that the things they do are needed to live.

Having this booth came in handy, it created new jobs for old and new saviours. The job is on a rotation, which meant you never know who you're going to get. It made opening up a little easier for people. 

The rules are simple, be respectful, don’t mention what people spoke about and don’t spread shit around. Obviously, if you break these rules, you'd get the iron. 

I’ve been part of the saviours for months now and I've fitted in quite nicely, moving up in the ranks to be part of Negan's team. These past few weeks I've been having impure thoughts of our leader Negan. I don’t feel like I could just confess to him, I’m nothing special but I just can’t help imagining the things he could do to me.

Watching him intimidate other groups and be demanding makes me weak at the knees. Last time, I was focusing so hard to not show how extremely turned on I was I ended up passing out. Negan waited for me in the med bay to wake up to see what went wrong. I remember giving a bull shit excuse and feeling my face go hot and possible red as a tomato.

So, I thought if I used the booth today to get these thoughts off my mind, I might be able to function better? At leats, I hope so.

I arrived at the booth and sat inside waiting for someone to arrive. While I waited, I went over in my head what and how I wanted to approach this confession.

 _Ah—yeah, I can’t stop thinking about Negan pinning me against the wall and biting my shoulder as he fucks my brains out_ , I thought to myself, giggling at the idea of me abruptly approaching it like that.

My planning process got quickly shut down as I heard someone come into the booth next to me. I took a quick glance to my side and from what I can see they’re quite tall, but that’s all I could perceive. I let out a slight cough to regain composure and the voice that spoke beside me was a deep and husky tone.

“What’s got you bothered?” A male’s voice echoed in the booth. I could feel my face getting hot, I didn’t quite think how embarrassing this could be for both parties, but I’m staying relatively calm about it though. The person beside me doesn’t know who I am and I don’t know who they are. What could go wrong?

“I’ve been having some thoughts about someone,” I finally responded.

“What kind of thoughts?” The man asked.

I take a deep breath as I prepare myself to let everything out.

“I’ve been having sexual thoughts about Negan and it’s getting to the point where it’s affecting my performance as a saviour.” I pause for a moment waiting for to see if he would respond, but he didn't so I continue, “I don’t know what else to do, not even masturbating to the thought of him is satisfying me,” I shift in my seat a little, “he’s a fix I need to have, but can’t.”

There’s an awkward stillness in the booth as I wait anxiously for the guy to respond, all that is audible is the sound of shuffling. I have this urge to just get up and run away, pretend like this never happened.

“Interesting, could you describe these thoughts?” The man said with a steady voice.

I get thrown off by his request for me to describe it.

“We—well the one I can te—tell you about is the one the that recurs the most.” I say, stumbling on my words, but I take another deep breath to steady myself before I continue, “I walk into Negan’s office to discuss the plan for today’s run and the conversation goes back and forth with ideas.” I take a moment to ensure the person beside me is following the story, “some of Negan’s tactics are something I don’t agree with, so I try to argue the point,” I laugh because I know what’s coming up, “the conversation get a little heated and he pins me against the wall with his hips and I can feel his cock grow against me.” I cross my legs and clear my throat, “I begin to lift my leg up and wrap it around his waist and begin to rub my crotch against his.”

As I’m describing in —surprisingly— detail my personal thoughts, I could hear some ruffling of some sorts.

“Negan begins to pick me up and I wrap my second leg around him.” I sink slightly on the chair I’m sitting on as I begin to let myself slip, “He takes me to his bed and throws me down,” I take a second to control the heat I am feeling between my legs, “he rips my shirt off and commences to take his belt off to use it as restraints for my wrists.”

I’m suddenly snapped back to reality when I hear a faint low moan coming from beside me. Slightly disgusted I got up from my seat and flung the lattice wide open. I stood there shocked as I look at the very man I’ve been imagining for these few weeks and funny enough he’s wearing a priest outfit.

“Tell me more, doll,” Negan says as he begins to stand up.

“I—Uh.” I’m completely lost for words, I just stare at him thinking, _is this a vivid dream I’m having? This can’t be real._

“Oh, don’t stop doll, things were getting really good,” Negan says, stepping closer to be to seal the gap between us. “May I confess something to you?” He asks me.

“Ye—Yes,” I say in a shaky voice.

“I’ve been having the same problem, I just can’t get you out of my head, doll,” Negan says, now inches away from my face. “Do you think it’s possible for us to delve into our sins?” He asks, our lips centimetres away from mine.

“Yes,” I say faintly, approving his invitation.

With my consent, Negan lunges into a kiss and just like my fantasies, he begins to bite my bottom lip. I let out a loud moan feeling my sex grow hotter than it has ever before. I don’t know how much I can handle this, everything I have imagined is happening now.

I slowly push my hips towards him to feel his cock painfully hard against his jeans. He didn’t move away from me, so my hand proceeds to snake down between us and I slowly start to stroke his cock. Negan lets out a moan and looks directly at me. I instantly saw a fire of lust in his eyes and I knew right then and there that he can't hold on any longer either.

He grabs hold of both my wrist and pins them above my head with one of his hands. With the other hand, he rips my shirt open and moves to kiss and bite my chest as well as the top of my breasts. He’s living out my fantasy because the next thing he was doing was unbuckling his belt and with a quick smooth motion they were no longer wrapped around his jeans, they’re wrapped around my wrists.

Grabbing hold of my hips Negan quickly spins me around so that my back is no longer pinned to the wall. He slowly walks his fingers to the buttons of my jeans and unbuttons them. As he reached my zipper he hooks his fingers on the hem of my underwear as well as my jeans and in the blink of an eye my pants and underwear are around my ankles.

“Mmm, what a beautiful sight that holy ass of yours,” Negan says, slowly nipping at my cheeks.

As Negan slowly stood back up again, he trailed his hands from my ass to my bra strap undoing them to gain access to my breast. He gave them a light squeeze as he lay delicate kisses on my back. I can feel my cunt dripping, I’m going insane at how painfully slow this is progressing. I felt the need to quicken things, so I push my ass directly into his cock and slowly grind into him.

I can feel a growl escape from his mouth. He then releases his hands from my breast and just like that, I couldn’t feel anything around me. I went to look behind me but I’m suddenly stopped in my tracks as Negan’s fingers enter me.

“Oh, fu—God yes!” I yell, throwing my head back in pure ecstasy.

“Preach to the high heavens, doll, let your desires be heard,” Negan says, whispering into my ear sending a shiver up my spine.

I rock my hips at the same pace of the motion of his finger, as much as I loved this, it still wasn’t enough for me.

“Negan, plea—ah—please fuck me,” I pleaded to him and whipping my head around to look at him.

I can hear him undoing his buttons and pulling is pants down. He shoots me a devilish grin, what is he up to?

“You want this doll?” He asks as he rubs the tip of cock between my folds.

“Yes, oh god Negan yes!” I say, letting a small moan slip through my mouth.

Without any warning, Negan slides his cock hard and fast into my cunt. I threw my head back and yelp from the pain and pleasure I am experiencing.

Negan grabs hold of my hair for extra leverage as he slowly slides out, leaving the head of his cock at my entrance. He pulls on my hair and enters back into me hard and fast. 

Both Negan and me letting out deep guttural moans with each firm entrance he makes.

“Fu—fuck doll, you feel so fucking good,” Negan says, slowly entering this time. Feeling everything my cunt has to offer.

He pulls out of me and turns me around so that I am now facing him again. He places his hands underneath my ass and begins to lift me up. I quickly catch on to what he has in mind, I wrapped my legs around his waist and place my tide up wrist behind his head.

He quickly enters back inside of me and this time the pace is a lot faster than the slow teasing pace from previous.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck your brains out,” Negan says

“I think—ah— I have a pretty—faa—good idea,” I say in between each moan.

I grab a fist full of Negan’s hair whilst I begin to feel my climax build up.

“Oh, Negan! I—I’m coming!” I yelped

Negan quickens his pace whilst he grabs hold of my hips so he could thrust into me harder and deeper. I am getting my fix, feeling the drug run through my veins finally lifting me high up to seventh heaven.

I loosen my grip on his hair as he slowly rides out my orgasm while staring into his eyes.

“This is way better than what I imagined,” I say to him unwarping my legs around his hips. “There’s also another thing I like to fantasy about,” I look at Negan shooting him a wink.

“Oh, yeah what is that doll?” He asks with a smirk on his face.

“To serve my duties to god,” I say, slowly getting down on my knees.

I take Negan’s cock into my hands and commence to slowly pump him. He braces himself by placing both his hands on either side of the wall to stop himself from buckling, in all honesty, I love seeing him turn into a puddle in my hands.

I lick my lips, slowly inching forward to the head of his cock and as soon as I’m close enough I stick out my tongue. Delicately and teasingly licking the head of his length, to which he responded by placing one of his hands on my head. I took this as a sign that he couldn’t wait any longer, so I opened my mouth wide and took him in fully.

I didn’t need to prep myself, I want to taste him deep down inside my throat. I let out a moan knowing that the vibration will send him wild and boy did it. As soon as I did it, he bucked his hips hard, hitting the tip at the back of my throat.

As I pick up my pace and bobbing my head in a beautiful rhythm, Negan’s grip on my head tightens, guiding my back and forth, entering himself in harder before I could regain myself.

Removing my hands from his cock to allow myself to take him in more, I placed them on the side of his legs, to which I could feel his legs shaking and goosebumps appearing.

Ever so lightly I trail my fingertips to his inner thighs and up to cup his balls.

“F—fuck,” Negan lets out a deep groan.

I begin to feel his cock twitch in my mouth, I know he’s close because the speed got kicked up a notch. Tears running down my face I power through, I give his balls a mixture of delicate and rough rubs.

“Doll, fu—fuck I’m ah I’m cu—ahhh,” Negan says, and with a couple of more thrust he shot his load straight down my throat. I continued to suck his cock helping him ride out his orgasm.

Negan fell to his knees in front of me and cupped my face.

“Doll, you’ve been blessed by my holy cum.” Negan lets out a breathless laugh.

We sat in the confessional booth for a while to regain our breaths and put our clothes on.

“Well this is going to be slightly awkward leaving the booth,” I say looking at my ripped shirt.

“Sorry doll, I couldn’t control myself,” Negan says, holding back a snicker.

I grabbed what was left of the shirt and turned it into a crop top. I looked at Negan as if to say nice try bud.

“Feel free to confess your sins whenever you need to seek forgiveness,” Negan says, shooting me a wink as I slowly open the door to leave the booth.

“Sometime tomorrow then?” I say. 

"God yes," Negan purrs. 

"By the way, what's with the priest outfit?" I ask. 

"Get's me in the mood," Negan said, flicking his left eyebrow upwards. 

"It works," I say biting my lips.


End file.
